MASKS (Meanie)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP! Wonwoo memilih untuk tetap bertahan dengan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas menghianatinya. Mingyu sang don juan yang menganggap cinta hanyalah sebuah permainan yang perlu dimenangkan. Wonwoo rela menyerahkan keperawanannya yang ia jaga seumur hidupnya pada orang brengsek seperti Mingyu. Penasaran? Silakan baca dan beri tanggapan. MEANIE, Boyslove, Seventeen. Mingyu Wonwoo
1. Chapter 1

**MASKS**

 **.**

 **IT'S MEANIE FANFICTION'S PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Karena di balik sebuah topeng masih terdapat topeng lain yang menutupi warna aslinya"_

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo tahu sejak awal bahwa mencintai seorang Kim Mingyu adalah sebuah keputusan yang tidak main-main dan tidak pula bisa diajak bercanda.

Tipikal lelaki seperti Mingyu adalah seorang _don juan_ yang takkan pernah puas meloncat ke sana kemari 'tuk sekadar mengisap madu bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Mingyu bagaikan seekor belut, begitu licin dan tak bisa digenggam erat dalam waktu lama. Ia pasti akan segera lepas dan mencari lumpur untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sang _Cassanova_ yang berpetualang dengan apa saja yang diinginkannya di dunia ini.

Cinta, atau apa pun itu namanya. Minggyu adalah pecandunya, tak mampu lepas darinya, dan takkan mau menepikan bahteranya hanya pada satu pelabuhan asmara.

Andaikan kapal dapat dianggap sebagai representasi terbaiknya, maka ia adalah mega pinisi yang keranjingan terombang-ambing di tengah luasnya samudera.

Takkan mau memilih menetap di sebuah pulau dengan sejuta pernak-perniknya.

Petualangan adalah hidupnya, udara yang bergerak adalah kawan setianya.

 _Baram,_ atau angin, konotasi yang ditujukan untuk menggambarkan orang yang tak bisa memantapkan hatinya pada satu cinta saja.

Istilah kias dari seorang _—player_ atau sebut saja pemain cinta.

.

" _Wonwoo, barusan aku melihat Mingyu berpelukan dengan seorang wanita cantik di taman kota..."_

" _Wonwoo, sore tadi aku melihat Mingyu mencium pipi seorang lelaki manis di Cafe dekat kampus kita..."_

" _Wonwoo, kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Mingyu berciuman panas di bar yang kudatangi semalam!"_

" _Wonwoo, Mingyu selingkuh! Dia masuk ke kamar hotel bersama dua orang wanita jam sepuluh malam!"_

" _Wonwoo, aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah putus dari Mingyu? Pagi ini aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar apartemen tetangga sebelahku, yang mana dia adalah seorang—gigolo."_

" _Wonwoo, tinggalkan Mingyu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan lelaki sebaik kau."_

" _Wonwoo, Mingyu itu playboy, lepaskan dia. Kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik."_

" _Wonwoo, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mengapa kau masih mau bertahan dengan pria brengsek macam Kim Mingyu hah?"_

 _._

Dan Wonwoo selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama atas beragam pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

" _Karena aku mencintai Mingyu. Dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku..."_ yang selalu diucapkannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Aku yakin Mingyu punya alasan dibalik semua tingkah flamboyannya selama ini."_

" _Aku akan menyembuhkan Mingyu. Aku akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya."_

" _Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Mingyu mencintaiku seorang."_

-Wonwoo-

.

.

.

* * *

"Mingyu, aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku."

"Wow, apa kau serius? Kau tahu benar reputasiku bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak masalah dengan reputasimu."

"Asal kau tahu, aku memiliki banyak kekasih, Wonwoo-ya."

"Tentu saja, makanya aku tertantang untuk menjadi salah satunya."

"Hm, sangat menarik. Baiklah aku setuju. Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku"

"Bukan sembarang kekasih Mingyu-ya. Jadikan aku kekasihmu yang resmi, kekasih yang kau perkenalkan pada orang-orang yang kaukenal."

"Hahaha itu mudah. Kau punya apa sebagai _mahar_ nya?"

"Aku punya diriku. Jeon Wonwoo, 22 tahun, masih _virgin_ sejak lahir. Bagaimana?"

"Ou, jadi kau menawarkan tubuhmu untuk kuperawani, begitu?"

" _You may say,_ bagaimana _deal or no deal?"_

" _Deal!_ Minggu depan pindahlah ke apartemenku, Wonwoo-ya!"

"Dengan senang hati, Mingyu-ya."

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aku harus membalaskan dendamku pada Kim Mingyu.."_

-Jeonghan-

.

" _Sialan, si brengsek Mingyu memperkosa adik perempuanku! Aku akan membuat perhitungan untuknya!"_

-Jun-

.

" _Tunanganku yang polos itu ditiduri Mingyu semalam. Aku benar-benar kecolongan."_

-Hansol-

.

" _Wonwoo, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa membantu."_

-Seungcheol-

.

* * *

 **TBC or END**

.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Aku punya syarat untukmu, Kim Mingyu..."_

" _Jangan pernah bawa kekasihmu yang lain ke apartemen kita."_

.

.

 **MASKS**

 **Title:**

MASKS

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Pledis. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEAD NOTE:**

 **Usia Wonwoo aku ubah jadi 22 tahun pas awal jadian sama Mingyu.**

 **Mereka ceritanya di sini seumuran.**

 **Di chapter ini usia mereka 25**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Bill Gates adalah seorang _philanthropist_ atau orang dermawan, lain halnya dengan Kim Mingyu yang merupakan _philanderer,_ si tukang rayu yang piawai memikat hati pria maupun wanita yang _dianggapnya_ menarik.

Sang _Cassanova_ ini memang pandai menakhlukkan hati siapa saja dalam sekali tarikan napas. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Dia bagaikan lebah yang terbang dari kuntum satu ke kuntum yang lain demi _mengisap_ sari bunga yang dihinggapinya.

Tak terhitung lagi berapa _angka_ pasti pria maupun wanita yang pernah _ditiduri_ oleh Mingyu karena memang sudah terlalu banyak jumlahnya.

Sosok romantis yang memiliki senyuman semanis kue lapis berbahan kanabis itu memang benar-benar fantastis. Begitu adiktif dan membuat siapa saja yang pernah _terjerat_ oleh manis cintanya ketagihan.

Sebenarnya apa resep Mingyu dalam menjalani perannya sebagai seorang _Don Juan?_

" _Be a gentleman dan berikan perhatian yang tulus..."_ begitu katanya.

Romantis, lembut, dan perhatian adalah karakter dasar yang dimiliki oleh Mingyu. Ia begitu gemar membuat pasangannya merasa spesial dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang membuat jantung seseorang _seolah_ rontok dari peraduannya dan terjun bebas ke dalam selaput diafragmanya; menciptakan sensasi tebaran jutaan _papilon_ di antara rongga dada dan perutnya.

Sebuah perasaan melayang terbang hingga ke awang.

Namun sayangnya, Mingyu ini adalah tipikal yang suka main _tabrak lari_ ketika ia telah mendapatkan apa yang _dimauinya._ Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, ia akan langsung menghilang usai _mendapatkan_ sesuatu yang _pernah_ membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Tanpa tinggalkan jejak atau tilas sama sekali.

" _Aku piawai dalam membangun hubungan di awal namun payah dalam menjaga keberlangsungannya..."_

Hal krusial itulah yang menjadi akar dari semua permasalahan dalam hidupnya.

Orang-orang yang pernah mencintainya pun berbalik membencinya.

Tak sedikit pula di antara mereka yang ingin membalaskan dendam atas perasaan sakit hati yang pernah ditorehkan oleh Mingyu akibat ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah mendapatkan kesuciannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

Kekasih resmi yang diakui oleh _sang Lothario_ adalah kasus yang berbeda.

Mingyu hidup bersama Wonwoo di sebuah _penthouse_ yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, di pucuk apartemen tertinggi di ujung angkasa yang harganya juga setinggi _langit._ Tak masalah bagi Mingyu yang merupakan seorang taipan kaya raya yang memiliki berbagai macam bisnis sukses warisan keluarganya secara turun-temurun.

Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui lokasi tempat tinggalnya bersama Wonwoo ini karena biasanya keduanya juga sering menempati apartemen milik Wonwoo yang jauh lebih kecil dan sederhana dibandingkan dengan apartemen Mingyu tersebut.

Dan Mingyu pun punya sisi lain yang tak pernah diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang, namun hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Wonwoo saja.

" _Kau bertemu lagi dengan lelaki Hong Jisoo itu?"_

" _Kau paham kalau aku benci melihatmu berdekatan dengan lelaki lain, Jeon Wonwoo!"_

" _Kau tahu akibatnya jika kau sampai berhasil membuatku cemburu, bukan?"_

" _Kau harus dihukum Wonwoo-ya!"_

Setelahnya Mingyu akan menyetubuhi Wonwoo dengan amat kasar bak binatang buas kelaparan yang baru mendapat mangsa.

Begitu ganas, liar, dan tak terkendali.

" _Arrrgghhhh!"_

Suara pekikan dari labia kemerahan Wonwoo meluncur begitu saja ketika Mingyu melesakkan kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba ke dalam lubangnya yang sama sekali belum siap untuk menerima benda asing apa pun. Membuat tubuh Wonwoo seakan terbelah menjadi dua akibat rasa perih tak tertahankan di sekitar rektumnya.

" _Mendesah untukku jalang!"_

Mingyu akan menghujami lubang Wonwoo dengan kejantanannya bak orang kesetanan. Diabaikannya jeritan permohonan dari Wonwoo yang menangis minta ampun kepadanya.

 _Ctarrrr!_

Bunyi pecutan keras yang tercipta akibat tampikan kulit dengan kulit, tepatnya ikat pinggang kulit buaya milik Mingyu yang dilecutkannya keras-keras ke seluruh permukaan tubuh Wonwoo yang membuat empunya sukses memekik kesakitan.

" _Arrgghhh! Mingyu-ya, please.. please.. please.. Akkkkhhh..."_

 _Well,_ itulah sisi kelam dari seorang _international playboy_ macam Kim Mingyu.

Kepada seluruh kekasih mainannya, ia _mungkin_ benar-benar berlaku lembut dan manis laiknya seorang _gentleman_ sejati. Namun kepada kekasih resminya, ia tak lain sesosok _Incubus_ penggila seks yang ketagihan menyiksa pasangannya ketika bercinta.

Kim Mingyu, sang _Don Juan,_ kerapkali melakukan praktik _Bondage Discipline Sadism Masochism_ (BDSM) kepada Jeon Wonwoo, selaku satu-satunya _official boyfriend_ yang diakuinya. Ia benar-benar kejam dan _bermain_ tanpa ampun hingga Wonwoo benar-benar tak berdaya.

Anehnya lagi, setelah selesai melampiaskan hasrat kelelakiannya, Mingyu akan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Wonwoo dan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta.

" _Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya. Aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Percabangan pepohonan mulai meranggaskan daun-daunnya _jua_ berguguran ditiup sang bayu. Melenggang apik ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah menari-nari sebelum akhirnya memijak bumi. Permukaan tanah pun terlapisi dedaunan berspektrum warna-warni yang berjatuhan dari serambi rantingnya di atas sana.

Tiga musim gugur telah Wonwoo lalui di _penthouse_ milik kekasih falmboyannya, yang artinya tiga tahun sudah kebersamaan keduanya.

Semalam Mingyu pulang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, mabuk dan emosinya buruk. Dua kombinasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi _keselamatan_ lubang seorang Jeon Wonwoo selaku tahanan rumah Kim Mingyu.

Sesuai dugaan, Mingyu merudapaksa Wonwoo semalam. Ia _menghajar_ kekasih manisnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Mengukirkan _karya seni_ dengan sentuhan _artistik_ di sekujur tubuh yang lebih pendek.

Apalagi kalau bukan luka lebam dan memar yang menghiasi kulit seputih saljunya yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan.

Lucunya ketika fajar telah menyingsing, Mingyu akan bangun lebih pagi dari Wonwoo yang masih nyenyak dalam buaian mimpinya. Lalu ia akan pergi ke dapur untuk memasakkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya.

Tepat ketika Wonwoo membuka belahan kelopak manik rubahnya, Mingyu akan tersenyum begitu tampan dengan pesona _cassanova-_ nya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di dahi yang lebih pendek.

" _Selamat pagi sayangku? Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"_

( **Elixir's words:** Gundhulmu peyang Kim Mingyu?! Nyenyak dari Hongkong!? #abaikan saya yang absurd)

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan seulas senyum sebagai respons lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher yang lebih tinggi.

Mingyu yang langsung paham dengan gestur kekasihnya pun segera membopong Wonwoo ala pengantin menuju _jacuzzi_ pualam yang telah berisikan air hangat dan minyak esensial untuk berendam. Ia akan menyeka seluruh tubuh Wonwoo, mengoleskan salep penyembuh luka, kemudian memandikannya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Benar-benar berbeda jauh dari sosok iblis Mingyu yang menyetubuhi Wonwoo dengan begitu kasar semalam. Seakan-akan, Mingyu menjadi _Angel_ saat mentari mulai bersinar dan _Demon_ di kala malam menjelang. Dan hal seperti itu terus berulang seperti bumi yang terus-menerus berotasi mengitari sumbunya.

Dan seorang Jeon Wonwoo...

Sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan dualisme karakter kekasihnya tersebut.

" _Aku menerima Mingyu apa adanya..."_

" _Semua yang ada pada Mingyu, aku cintai seutuhnya, seluruhnya..."_

Katakanlah Wonwoo sudah gila.

Ya, gila karena gelora merah jambu yang awam sebut _sebagai_ cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu telah benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam kawasan abisal pesonanya. Titik terdalam yang tak mampu lagi dijangkau pendar sinar sang surya sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah gulita yang bahkan tak mampu diketahui ujungnya.

 **Pada tahun pertama** mereka masih berhubungan selayaknya pasangan muda-mudi yang menjalin kisah asmara pada umumnya. Tak ada yang istimewa dan semuanya berjalan biasa-biasa saja.

Mingyu masih tetap _asyik_ dengan petualangan cintanya dan mencari berbagai _pijakan_ yang bisa ia _singgahi_ sebagai pemuas hormon testosteronnya. Dan semuanya masih serba normal dengan statusnya sebagai seorang _cassanova._

Wonwoo akan berperan sebagai kekasih manis yang dengan setia menunggunya di apartemen mereka. Meskipun terkadang Mingyu bisa tidak pulang selama hampir sebulanan lebih, namun Wonwoo tetap bersabar. Wonwoo tetap bertahan untuk Mingyu seorang.

Wonwoo juga tak pernah menyinggung perihal kekasih-kekasih gelap dari kekasihnya tersebut. Ia hanya akan menyambut Mingyu dengan seulas senyum manis lalu menyiapkan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh kekasih flamboyannya tersebut.

Cara keduanya bercinta pun masih manusiawi, tak ada penyiksaan, tak ada dominansi berlebihan, tak ada pecutan ikat pinggang, tak ada tamparan, tak ada jambakan, tak ada cengkeraman kuat pada rahang, tak ada cekikan pada leher, tak ada tindihan _ala_ pegulat yang begitu menyiksa, dan tak ada pula penetrasi _tanpa_ melakukan pemanasan awal.

Kala itu, Mingyu masih _manusia_.

Ia juga masih begitu lembut dan perhatian laiknya seorang _real gentleman._

Perlakuan lembut yang selalu ia tujukan kepada kekasih _mainannya_ di seluruh muka bumi di mana pun mereka berada, ia lakukan _pula_ pada seorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sahnya tersebut.

 **Tahun kedua,** mulai timbul benih-benih kecemburuan di hati Mingyu.

Entah mengapa, Mingyu selalu curiga bahwa cinta Wonwoo padanya itu palsu. Ia dengan begitu mudahnya meragukan keseriusan dan kesetiaan seseorang yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketika Mingyu bercerita tentang salah satu selingkuhannya, Wonwoo hanya akan mendengarkannya secara saksama dan tak pernah memberikan respons seperti yang diharapkan olehnya. Perasaan cemburu misalnya.

Jeon Wonwoo akan tetap berwajah datar dan tenang seolah seluruh kisah percintaan _selingan_ kekasihnya itu hanyalah dongeng anak sebelum tidur.

Tak diambil pusing dan segera dilupakannya begitu hari berganti dengan percikan sinar mentari. Wonwoo tak pernah menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Ia hanya bergeming, memasang wajah datar, dan menanggapi secukupnya.

Biasa saja dan tak ditemukan setitik pun rona kecemburuan pada paras manisnya.

Setidaknya Mingyu ingin menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kekasih yang sahnya itu cemburu dan memaksanya agar tak lagi berhubungan dengan selingkuhannya yang tak terhingga jumlahnya tersebut.

Pada tahun kedua ini Mingyu mulai berubah paranoid dan posesif. Ia akan mengecek jadwal harian Wonwoo, siapa saja yang berhubungan dengannya, dan apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya. Semuanya tak lepas dari pengawasan Kim Mingyu.

Meskipun Mingyu masih menetapi kebiasaan lamanya yang _hobi_ meniduri siapa saja yang diinginkannya, tapi kali ini rasanya mulai berbeda. Ada sedikit rasa sesal dan kesal setelah selesai berhubungan dengan partner seksnya karena tak bisa senikmat ketika ia bercinta dengan Wonwoo.

Kenapa bisa begitu pun Mingyu tak tahu.

Dan di tahun kedua ini pula Mingyu mulai _berani_ mengikat tangan Wonwoo, menutup matanya dengan kain, dan menyuntikkan obat perangsang dosis tinggi agar Wonwoo memohon-mohon padanya untuk dijamah.

Namun, baru sebatas itu saja.

Mingyu hanya terlalu paranoid dan posesif, belum menjadi seorang iblis seperti pada tahun ketiga mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

 **Tahun ketiga,** tahun dimana Wonwoo mulai merasakan _nikmatnya_ terpenjara dalam neraka dunia Kim Mingyu. Ya, neraka dunia ciptaan kekasihnya, Mingyu yang telah bertransformasi menjadi sesosok iblis penggila seks yang begitu gemar menyiksa dan menyakitinya.

Pada tahun ketiga ini Mingyu semakin menggila. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang yang menemui atau pun pergi bersama Wonwoo pasti akan dicurigai olehnya. Mingyu bahkan mulai menuduh Wonwoo berselingkuh di belakangnya.

 _Sungguh konyol._

Di saat Kim Mingyu _bebas_ berkeliaran ke sana kemari untuk menyambangi setiap pelabuhan yang diinginkannya, mengapa Jeon Wonwoo harus setia pada satu orang saja yang tidak lain adalah dirinya?

 _Apakah ini adil?_

Lalu, bagaimanakah dengan kelakuan Mingyu di tahun ketiga mereka ini?

Masihkah ia suka berpetualang bagaikan kumbang yang singgah ke setiap kuntum bunga yang dilewatinya?

Jawabannya adalah masih.

Perbedaannya sekarang, Mingyu melakukan _ritual_ berburunya hanya untuk melampiaskan perasaan frustrasinya terhadap seseorang yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Mingyu _memang_ masih berlaku lembut dan penuh kasih ketika mencumbu dan mengisap madu dari para pria maupun wanita yang ditiduri olehnya sampai saat ini. Karisma _don juan-_ nya tak pernah sekali pun ia tanggalkan ketika berlayar mengarungi samudra cinta di luar sana.

Hanya saja, semuanya jadi _berbeda_ ketika _berurusan_ dengan Wonwoo.

Mulai kapan Mingyu memonopoli dan mendominasi kekasih manisnya itu, ia sendiri pun tak tahu persisnya. Yang jelas, setiap kali ia pulang ke apartemennya dan melihat Wonwoo, hanya ada satu hal yang terbesit di dalam benaknya, bercinta!

Bercinta dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, _heroin_ yang selalu buatnya ketagihan.

Ia hanya ingin mendengar melodi rintih dan irama tersiksa yang seolah mengalun begitu manis bagaikan lentingan harpa _Apollo_ dari belahan bibir kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

Katakanlah Mingyu sudah gila, dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

Mingyu menjadi sangat obsesif dan posesif terhadap Wonwoo sekarang.

Ia tak ubahnya bak sosok monster yang begitu ringan tangan terhadap kecintaan dalam hidupnya. Menyiksa, melukai, dan menjahati Wonwoo adalah makanannya sehari-hari saat ini. Tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pengidap sindrom patologis cinta yang senantiasa mengekang dan mengungkung orang yang dicintainya.

 _Takut kehilangan._

Ya, Mingyu benar-benar takut kehilangan Wonwoo. Mingyu takut kalau suatu hari nanti Wonwoo akan pergi dari sisinya tanpa pamit. Ia takut Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya.

 _Mingyu takut karma._

Mingyu takut kalau Wonwoo hanya sekadar pura-pura mencintainya. Ia bahkan begitu paranoid dan depresi berat kala memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia benar-benar takut Wonwoo meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti.

Karena Mingyu _sadar_ bahwa perasaannya kali ini _bukan_ sembarang perasaan.

Perasaan ini jauh berbeda dari perasaan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sebuncah aliran listrik yang memancar dari tiap pembuluh jantungnya, menimbulkan sensasi debaran aneh yang tak mampu ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Seberkas percikan api yang senantiasa memanaskan tubuhnya tatkala ia memandang kecintaan dalam hidupnya.

Segenggam hasrat, birahi, gairah, atau apa pun istilahnya yang muncul saat wajah polos dan tubuh kecil itu berada pada jarak yang _tak_ cukup aman darinya.

Katakanlah, Mingyu benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona _kekasihnya_ kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wonwoo-ya, menikahlah denganku..."_

Di suatu pagi tatkala Wonwoo baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Mingyu tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya di samping tempat tidur keduanya.

Tangan kirinya tampak menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru warna merah berisikan cincin titanium warna _silver_ dengan ornamen di bagian dalam cincinnya bertuliskan _'Mingyu loves Wonwoo'._

Wonwoo, yang baru saja bangun tidur, hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua obsidian cemerlangnya seraya menatap pangeran tampannya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia masih bingung dan belum mampu mencerna situasi apa yang tengah dialaminya kali ini.

"Wonwoo-ya, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tangan kanan Mingyu yang bebas meraih tangan yang lebih mungil, memberikan belaian dan remasan lembut pada empunya.

"M-Mingyu, a-apa k-kau serius?" Wonwoo tergagap, ekspresi gugup tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Aku sangat serius Wonwoo-ya, menikahlah denganku dan kita bisa membangun keluarga bersama-sama..." Mingyu tersenyum amat manis.

Seulas senyum yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasanya Mingyu tampilkan pada orang-orang kebanyakan.

Bukan lagi senyum semanis _aspartam_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjerat hati para pemuda kesepian maupun wanita butuh belaian di luar sana. Senyum ini adalah senyum yang mampu menghantarkan sejuta ketulusan yang terpancar melalui celah gigi gingsulnya yang begitu menawan itu.

"M-Mingyu.. Tapi.. Kau.. Aku.. kekasih-kekasihmu.. Kau tahu.. itu.." Wonwoo mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya menyusun kalimat untuk berbicara.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada lagi sayangku. Aku sudah bosan berburu cinta palsu yang sejatinya tidak perlu itu. Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk menepikan bahteraku dari pelayaran berburu _panah asmara_ menuju dermaga pilihanku. Dan kau tahu? Kaulah dermaga yang terpilih itu, Wonwoo-ya."

Mingyu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup punggung tangan kanan Wonwoo, menambah kesan romantis di antara keduanya.

"A-aku, mm.. kurasa.. aku.. kau.." Wonwoo masih saja terbata-bata.

 _Bagaimana tidak?_

Jantungnya berdentam-dentam sekeras palu godam yang menghantam pasak bumi kala membangun pancang pencakar langit. Otomatis dirinya jadi sangat gugup dan tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti ia katakan pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu.

Mingyu bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih tengkuk si mata rubah.

 _Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dengan selamat di bibir pemuda yang berkulit pucat, membuatnya sedikit berjengit karena aksi tiba-tiba dari kekasih berkulit _tan-_ nya itu.

"Cukup katakan, _iya aku mau menikah denganmu Mingyu-ya,_ begitu sudah cukup sayangku," Mingyu _menusuk_ jantung Wonwoo dengan tatapan setajam bayonetnya itu.

"I-iya, aku m-mau menikah denganmu Mingyu-ya.."

Akhirnya, Wonwoo ingat caranya berbicara meskipun masih _sedikit_ terselip lidah dan harus diajari oleh Mingyu terlebih dulu.

Mingyu tersenyum amat lebar, sudut di bibirnya membusur membentuk setengah lingkaran. Perasannya kali ini adalah manifestasi dari komposisi rasa lega, bahagia, dan haru yang bercampur jadi satu.

Seolah-olah ribuan ton beban di hatinya lenyap seketika.

"Wonwoo-ya, mana tangan kirimu..."

"A-apa?"

"Tangan kirimu sayang, kemarikan..."

"I-ini.."

Mingyu menyematkan cincin titanium itu ke jari manis rubah cantiknya, yang terasa begitu pas dan tampak sesuai di jemari kurusnya.

"Nah, sudah terpasang! Jeon Wonwoo, mulai sekarang kau sudah terikat denganku. Kau adalah calon istriku, mengerti?" Mingyu menyentil hidung mancung sang kekasih dengan usil, membuat empunya mencebik sebal karena digoda olehnya.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Mulai sekarang Kim Mingyu adalah calon suami Jeon Wonwoo, begitu kan?"

"Anak pintar..." Mingyu mengusak surai sekelam malam milik kekasihnya tersebut. Untung saja Mingyu seumuran dengannya, kalau tidak? Pasti Wonwoo takkan terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu.

"Mengenai pernikahan, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Dua bulan lagi kita akan menikah. Aku sendiri yang menyiapkan tempatnya. Jadi, nanti kau tinggal pasang badan saja ya?" jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Mingyu-ya."

"Ah, satu lagi. Gunakan _black card-_ ku, sayang. Belanjakan apa pun yang kau mau dan jangan khawatirkan cicilannya karena seorang taipan kaya sepertiku takkan pernah bangkrut sampai tujuh generasi," seulas seringai tipis menyempil di sudut bibir Mingyu, menguarkan pesona taipan kaya dari tiap pori kulitnya. Begitu arogan namun terlalu tampan untuk tak dipandang oleh kedua manik indahnya.

Pantaslah dia disebut sebagai _Don Juan, Cassanova, Lothario, Philanderer,_ _Playboy_ atau apalah sebutan lainnya.

Seberkas seringaian yang sukses membuat napas Wonwoo tercekat di tenggorokan sehingga ia butuh pasokan oksigen lebih banyak untuk mengisi kedua kantung parunya yang kembang-kempis tak keruan.

Kim Mingyu dengan seringaian seperti itu benar-benar berhasil menenggelamkan Wonwoo ke dalam pesonanya. Mingyu seolah menggenggam seluruh definisi kerupawanan yang luar biasa tampan _bak_ pahatan patung dewa Yunani.

"Kim Mingyu.." lirih Wonwoo.

"Ya, sayangku?" respons Mingyu.

"A-aku.. aku mencintaimu.. Mingyu-ya," selorohnya malu-malu. Dari kedua pipinya tampak semburat kemerahan yang tersapu jelas pada air mukanya.

 _Cup!_

Mingyu mengecup sekilas labia kecintaan dalam hidupnya itu sebelum berucap, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum seraya tersipu. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus merespons sang taipan muda yang berstatus sebagai calon suaminya tersebut.

"Nah, kurasa aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti mal- ah, akan kuusahakan untuk pulang cepat. Umm, kira-kira sebelum makan malam. Kau berdandanlah yang cantik, aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar malam ini.."

"Tentu saja pangeran tampanku.." celetuk Wonwoo yang tanpa disadarinya mengucapkan kata 'pangeran'.

"Coba ulangi lagi kata-katamu tadi," goda Mingyu.

"Mm, apa?" Wonwoo menampilkan wajah datar andalannya, pura-pura polos.

"Yah! Jangan berpura-pura lupa atau aku akan memperkosamu saat ini juga," ancam Mingyu seraya mendelik. Ekspresinya tampak serius tapi kelihatannya ia hanya sedang mengelabui calon istrinya saja.

"Hahaha, iya-iya. Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia. Eh, maksudku pangeran tampanku..." cengir Wonwoo, wajahnya tampak sangat imut sekarang. Jujur saja, mendengar Wonwoo tertawa seperti itu terdengar seperti alunan melodi nyanyian surga bagi seorang Kim mingyu.

Begitu menyenangkan sekaligus membahagiakan.

"Nah, itu baru benar. Ya sudah, aku kerja dulu ya? Hmmuaah.." Mingyu memberikan sebuah _kecupan terbang_ kepada Wonwoo yang masih betah berbaring setengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Lucunya, Wonwoo bertingkah seolah menangkap kecupan terbang Mingyu tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam dada kirinya seraya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Kalau begini ceritanya, seorang Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar keluar dari karakter aslinya. Dan itu merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka.

Sementara Mingyu hanya terkekeh kecil seraya geleng-geleng kepala. Kekasihnya itu memang tak terduga dan sulit ditebak dari segi karakternya; yang mana merupakan daya tarik utama bagi seorang _playboy_ macam Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo yang jarang berekspresi itu justru semakin menumbuhkan rasa penasaran di hatinya.

 _Jeon Wonwoo._

Seorang yang unik dan hanya satu-satunya di dunia.

Satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar dicintai oleh Kim Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brakk!_

Seorang lelaki cantik bersurai pirang lurus sepanjang bahu menggebrak meja kerjanya sendiri, tampaknya ia begitu emosi saat ini.

"Kim Mingyu sialan!" pekiknya keras-keras, membuat seorang lainnya di ruangan itu berjengit akibat nada tinggi yang menyakiti gendang telinganya.

"Ada apa _hyung?"_ lelaki yang merupakan seorang berkebangsaan Tiongkok itu bertanya.

"Lihat ini Junhui!" ucapnya seraya melemparkan sebuah kertas tebal warna _crimson_ berukuran buku tulis.

" _Wedding Invitation, Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo,"_ baca pemuda yang bernama Junhui itu.

"Lihat itu baik-baik! Apa kubilang? Sejak awal ide tentang menjadikan Wonwoo umpan itu sudah salah, tapi Seungcheol malah tetap memaksaku untuk percaya. Buktinya? Sekarang lihat sendiri kan? Mereka berdua malah akan menikah," pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya akibat luapan emosi di dadanya yang begitu membuncah.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, _hyung._ Bisa saja ini merupakan bagian dari rencana yang telah dirancang oleh Seungcheol _hyung_ kan?" Junhui mencoba menenangkan pemuda cantik yang tengah kalap itu.

"Arrghhh! Aku tak mau tahu, Junhui. Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Biar kutemui sendiri pemuda sialan bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang kata Seungcheol bisa diandalkan itu," Jeonghan, pemuda cantik itu, tampak menggeritkan giginya seraya menahan amarah.

"Jeonghan _hyung,_ kau tahu kan kalau kau melakukan ini, Seungcheol _hyung_ pasti takkan senang?" lagi-lagi Junhui menasihati pemuda cantik yang sedang kebakaran jenggot di depannya itu.

"Aku tak peduli Junhui. Biarkan saja Seungcheol marah padaku. Yang jelas, aku harus bertemu dengan calon istri Kim Mingyu itu untuk meminta penjelasan sekaligus pertanggungjawabannya. Titik! Aku pergi sekarang!"

 _BLAM!_

Jeonghan keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

" _Well,_ Jeonghan _hyung_ benar-benar tampak seperti singa betina bunting yang mau melahirkan kalau sedang marah seperti itu," Junhui mengedikkan bahu, diliriknya kembali berkas-berkas di hadapannya yang berisi desain-desain pakaian yang harus dipilihnya untuk koleksi musim panas bulan ini.

 _Seventeen's House of Mode,_ sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang garmen dan _fashion_ di mana Yoon Jeonghan dan Wen Junhui bekerja sebagai model sekaligus desainer di bawah naungan rumah mode tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Carats Café**

Dua orang lelaki muda tengah duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di sudut sebuah cafe yang pemandangannya langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Sosok yang berwajah cantik tampak bersidekap dan memasang air muka sinis kepada lelaki di depannya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berwajah manis hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, seolah tak mau ambil pusing dengan tatapan _menelanjangi_ harga diri yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda cantik di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ehm, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja," Jeonghan, si pemuda cantik buka suara.

"Baiklah," Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

Jeonghan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah undangan yang tadi ia banting keras-keras di meja kerjanya lalu disodorkannya pada Wonwoo. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Jeonghan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mulai menginterogasi.

"Tentu saja undangan pernikahan bukan? Apa masih kurang jelas?" Wonwoo menjawab ketus namun masih tanpa ekspresi, membuat pemuda cantik di depannya itu meradang.

" Kalau itu, aku juga tahu! Anak TK juga pasti tahu kalau itu undangan pernikahan. Maksudku, kau _yakin_ dengan pernikahan ini? Kau pasti _takkan_ berpura-pura lupa kalau kau masih punya _tanggungan_ misi untuk seorang Kim Mingyu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Wonwoo singkat, membuat Jeonghan semakin geram saja karena pemuda bermata rubah ini tampak begitu kalem dan tenang.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini hah? Jangan katakan kalau kau benar-benar jatuh ke dalam palung samudra merah jambu kepunyaan si Kim Mingyu itu!" todong Jeonghan, membuat Wonwoo sedikit mendengus malas.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tantang Wonwoo. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, menyeringai.

"Jadi benar?! Oh, tak salah lagi. Semua dugaanku dari awal ternyata benar. Kau sama sekali tak bisa _membantu_ kami tapi justru malah _membuat_ masalah semakin runyam,"

Jeonghan mengesah keras, "Kuperingatkan kau, Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu itu takkan pernah bisa bertahan lama dengan satu cinta sampai kapan pun! Suatu hari nanti, ia juga akan bosan padamu lalu menghempaskanmu ke dasar samudra semudah ia membuang tisu bekas ke dalam tempat sampah!"

"Hm, benarkah? Aku sudah hidup tiga tahun bersamanya dan selama ini semuanya _baik-baik_ saja. Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Apanya yang salah kalau kami menikah?"

"Nah, benar lagi _kan_ dugaanku! Pada akhirnya kau juga akan terjerat oleh pesona _playboy_ sialan satu itu. Sejak awal kau memang tak bisa diharapkan. Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Jika suatu hari nanti hatimu luluh lantak oleh Kim Mingyu, kau akan ingat bahwa aku _pernah_ memperingatkanmu!"

"Terima kasih atas peringatanmu, omong-omong," Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek, membuat rahang lelaki cantik itu mengeras seketika. Namun, dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya.

"Haha, terserahmu saja! Ini untukmu," Jeonghan meletakkan sebuah kartu nama berwarna merah jambu ke tangan Wonwoo, "Untuk jaga-jaga, kalau kau sampai patah hati oleh Kim Mingyu! Kami akan siap sedia untuk _menampungmu_ kelak. Dan terima kasih atas waktumu, aku pergi!"

Wonwoo membaca tulisan di kartu nama tersebut,

" _Pertamina, Perhimpunan Mantan Mingyu yang Merana..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo sudah berdandan serapi _mungkin_ sembari menunggu Mingyu pulang dari kantor di apartemennya. Diliriknya jam digital yang terpampang apik di dinding kamarnya, pukul sepuluh malam, yang artinya Mingyu _mengingkari_ janjinya untuk makan malam bersama.

Sampai saat ini sang _Don Juan_ bahkan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya dan tidak pula memberi kabar, membuat Wonwoo sedikit cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Selagi menunggu Mingyu pulang, Wonwoo mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, membuka galeri yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto lamanya. Satu demi satu dipandanginya foto-foto dirinya ketika _belum_ berstatus sebagai kekasih Mingyu. Masih begitu polos dan lugu. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dari dirinya sekarang yang telah _terkontaminasi_ berbagai hal _ajaib_ yang pernah diajarkan oleh mingyu.

Ketika Wonwoo tengah asyik memeriksa sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dengan seorang lelaki di masa lalu, tiba-tiba layar ponselnya berkelap-kelip, sebuah ikon yang menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tengah menghubunginya, terpampang jelas di sana.

" _Yoboseyo,_ Seungcheol _hyung?"_

" _Wonwoo-ya! Aku menghubungimu karena.."_

"Jeonghan _hyung_ kan? Iya benar, tadi sore aku bertemu dengannya di _Carats Cafe."_

" _Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf padamu karena Jeonghan tiba-tiba menemuimu tanpa seizinku, Wonwoo-ya..."_

"Tidak masalah _hyung._ Aku mengerti..."

" _Mm, Jeonghan juga telah menceritakan seluruh perbincangannya denganmu tadi sore padaku. Mm, apakah kau serius dengan kata-katamu yang kauucapkan pada Jeonghan?"_

"Menurutmu bagaimana, _hyung?_ Apa aku kelihatan serius?"

" _Kau tahu kan, kalau aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu?"_

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, _hyung."_

" _Baiklah, aku bisa tenang sekarang. Aku mengandalkanmu Wonwoo-ya."_

"Iya hyung, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Eh, sudah dulu ya _hyung._ Mingyu baru saja pulang!"

" _Oke, terima kasih banyak Wo..."_

 _Pip pip pip_

Wonwoo memutus sambungan teleponnya cepat-cepat dan menghapus register panggilan teleponnya dengan segera.

"Selamat malam, Wonwoo sayang.. hik.. maafkan aku yang pulang terlambat hik.."

Kim Mingyu pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Matanya sayu dan pipinya bersemu merah, pertanda bahwa alkohol tengah mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Jas hitamnya tersampir tak berdaya di bahu kanannya, dasinya berantakan, dan kemeja putihnya tampak ternoda oleh warna merah yang tampaknya bekas _lipstick_ wanita.

Begitu pun dengan lehernya yang dipenuhi oleh cupang-cupang kemerahan yang tampak berkilat-kilat. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Mingyu baru saja _bersenang-senang_ dengan wanita-wanita seksi di _pub_ langganannya.

"Ohh, Jeon Wonwoo.. ayo bercinta.. hik.."

"So-sore tadi kau menemui seorang pria kan? Hik.. kau perlu dihukum anak nakal.. hik.."

 _Jeon Wonwoo, kau benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang!_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 13 September 2016**

 **10:10 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Gimana chapter pertamanya?**

 **Alurnya cepet ya?**

 **Sebenernya emang sengaja mau dibikin two or threeshots aja sih hehehe**

 **Hari ini cuma kuat bikin segini**

 **REVIEW for FAST UPDATE ya?**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya, aku terpaksa melakukannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASKS**

 **Title:**

MASKS

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Pledis. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Seribu hari sudah Wonwoo bersandiwara; memainkan perannya dengan begitu sempurna sebagai seorang kekasih _resmi_ dari seorang _philanderer_ bernama Kim Mingyu. Yang artinya misi rahasia Wonwoo mendekati penghujung riwayatnya, menunggu drama picisan keduanya _segera_ anumerta. Lenyap astenik tanpa residu walau hanya setitik.

Wonwoo membelai surai kecoklatan kekasihnya yang masih betah lelap diringi embusan napasnya yang teratur. Mungkin saja Mingyu tengah berekspedisi di antah berantah bernama negeri mimpi yang membuatnya tampak nyaman dalam peraduannya.

Adalah nasib baik bagi Wonwoo semalam karena Mingyu langsung pingsan begitu ia mendaratkan jemari panjangnya untuk mencengkeram sejumput _helaian_ sekelam malam di atas kepala Wonwoo. Barangkali ia sedang beruntung _seolah_ baru saja menemukan sekotak peti kemas berisikan berlian berserta perhiasan di kebun belakang rumahnya.

Setidaknya ia dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus menghindari insiden berdarah semalam.

Lamat-lamat ia menerawang, netranya berproyeksi ke kiri atas. Indikasi bahwa empunya tengah mengimajikan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu.

Hal yang selama ini merongrong jiwa pun mengusik pikirannya.

 _Sebuah alasan._

Alasannya untuk tetap bertahan dengan semua kekacauan beserta ambiguitas yang mempermainkan dirinya dalam pusaran takdir yang begitu rumit; yang menariknya ke dalam kuatnya turbulensi arus nasib yang sekonyong-konyong menyedot habis cakranya.

Membuatnya tak berdaya pun tak kuasa melakukan apa pun untuk menghindarinya.

 _Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya._

Dimulai ketika dirinya masih begitu _hijau,_ muda, dan naif di saat yang bersamaan. Sebelum satu titik nadir di dalam hidupnya pada akhirnya mengubah guratan nasibnya untuk selamanya.

Ditemani segenggam nestapa dan luka batin yang hingga saat ini masih betah bercokol manis di dalam hatinya; yang takkan pernah mampu ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam itu, Wonwoo—yang masih berusia lima belas tahun—baru pulang dari markas persembunyiannya di sebuah pemakaman tua milik keluarga eskpatriat Eropa yang pernah tinggal di Korea Selatan pada awal abad ke-20._

 _Ia biasa singgah di pemakaman yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul sekadar untuk menyelamatkan diri dari gangguan yang mungkin ia alami sepulang sekolahnya tepat pukul tujuh malam._

 _Sengaja pulang terlambat untuk menghindari beberapa prahara berdarah dengan para preman ingusan—yang juga merupakan remaja sepantarannya—yang mungkin tengah menghadangnya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya._

 _Lepas dari jeratan preman bau kencur ternyata sama sekali tak membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memang sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Namun panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini sungguh tidak lebih baik daripada sekadar mendapat beberapa bogem mentah di pipi dan abdomennya akibat melawan para preman tengil di sekitar tempat tinggalnya._

 _Keadaan Appanya saat ini benar-benar menggenaskan—babak belur dengan luka memar dihiasi lelehan darah di seluruh kepala dan wajahnya yang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Belum lagi tangannya yang mencengkeram kuat perutnya sendiri, indikasi bahwa empunya tengah menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Mungkin saja akibat tendangan dan pukulan yang diterimanya sehingga ia terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai ruang tamunya sendiri._

 _Di sisi lain eommanya tengah menangis meraung-raung seraya meracau tidak jelas sambil memeluk adik laki-lakinya, Jeon Bohyuk—yang kondisinya juga tidak kalah buruk dari sang eomma._

 _Kedua manik kelam Wonwoo menangkap figur lima lelaki berbadan kekar dengan penampilan menyeramkan tengah mengacak-acak seisi rumahnya yang sudah tak ada bedanya lagi dengan sarang burung gagak—jika tidak mau dikatakan sebagai kapal pecah._

 _Wonwoo yakin bahwa kelima orang itu pulalah tersangka utama penganiayaan dan pengeroyokan yang telah membuat appanya babak belur seperti itu._

 _Memikirkan hal ini, amarahnya mendadak membuncah dan menjalar begitu cepat hingga ke ubun-ubun. Urat-urat di kepalanya mulai bermunculan dan guratan penuh kemurkaan terpatri jelas di wajahnya._

" _YAH...! SIAPA KALIAN?! BERANI-BERANINYA MEMUKULI APPAKU DAN MENGHANCURKAN RUMAHKU!" teriaknya beriringan deraian air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah menganak sungai di kedua pipi mulusnya._

" _Wow, siapa bajingan kecil yang berlagak sok pahlawan di sini, heum?" seorang yang bertampang paling sengak di antara kelimanya berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo—yang tak sedikit pun menunjukkan setitik kegentaran di kedua obsidian kelamnya._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan dari keluarga kami, ahjussi?!" berteriak tertahan dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Ditatapnya tajam-tajam sosok yang ia sinyalir sebagai pemimpin gerombolan perusuh; yang dengan tidak sopannya menerobos dan mengubrak-abrik rumahnya._

 _Menurut Wonwoo, ini masalah harga diri keluarga. Dan untuk mempertahankannya, ia bahkan rela untuk kehilangan nyawa. Begitu kira-kira yang ada di dalam pikiran naifnya saat ini._

" _Wow, santai anak muda. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk meminta uang—oh, tidak! Lebih tepatnya menagih utang beserta bunganya yang telah beranak-pinak menjadi begitu banyak sehingga keparat ini..," menendang perut Appa Wonwoo, menimbulkan pekikan memilukan dari labia yang telah bermandikan darah; bengkak dan pecah-pecah seluruhnya. "Tidak mampu lagi membayarnya!" desisnya predatorik._

 _Tubuh Wonwoo mendadak lemas, kedua kakinya meleleh seperti jeli sehingga tak kuasa lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya; menggelosor lemah hingga kedua lututnya beradu dengan dinginnya ubin lantai._

 _Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa orang-orang ini merupakan antek-antek lintah darat yang kapan saja bisa beralih fungsi menjadi algojo sekaligus malaikat pencabut nyawa ketika orang yang berutang tak mampu membayarnya tepat waktu._

' _Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada keluargaku?' batin Wonwoo._

 _Tiga hari yang lalu, Appanya baru saja dipecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja akibat tuduhan penggelapan uang beserta manipulasi aset perusahaan; selain dugaan keterlibatannya dalam praktik pencucian uang yang dilakukan oleh beberapa oknum senior di perusahaan itu._

 _Seminggu yang lalu Eommanya baru saja ditangkap polisi karena ketahuan mengutil perhiasan di sebuah galeri berlian di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak di kota Seoul; yang menyebabkannya terpaksa mendekam di hotel prodeo selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya ditebus oleh Appanya yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar entah dari mana asalnya._

" _Tu-tuan, bawa saja anak ini," tiba-tiba Eomma Wonwoo buka suara, "Aku jual dia kepada kalian asalkan semua hutang kami lunas..." katanya di antara isak tangisnya._

 _Wonwoo hampir tidak percaya dengan rangkaian silabel yang baru saja meluncur dari belahan bibir Eommanya—yang merekah penuh buliran air mata itu._

 _Eommanya baru saja menjualnya? Kepada para preman ini? Sampai hatikah eommanya berlaku demikian kepadanya?_

 _Batin Wonwoo berspekulasi sesuka hati. Pikirannya berkecamuk tidak keruan dan otaknya mendadak melompong bak udara dalam tong. Kosong sempurna hingga tidak sanggup berpikir lagi._

" _Hm, kalian yakin akan menjual anak semanis ini pada kami? Tidak menyesal, heum?" seulas seringaian yang tampak begitu menjijikan bagi Wonwoo, terbingkai di wajah sang preman._

" _Ya-yakin! Bawa saja dia. Asalkan hutang kami lunas seluruhnya!" Sang Eomma berujar dengan suara bergetar namun kali ini nadanya lebih tegas._

" _Mm, baiklah aku setuju. Dia akan kujemput tiga hari lagi. Pastikan kalian merawatnya dengan baik selama tiga hari itu," dipandanginya tubuh Wonwoo dengan tatapan lapar predatorik dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Mengamatinya lekat-lekat dengan lidah yang sesekali terjulur keluar untuk memulas belahan bawah bibirnya hingga tampak berkilat akibat tersapu oleh liurnya._

' _Menjijikan,' batin Wonwoo seraya bergidik jijik tak kentara._

" _Hm bocah manis, bersiaplah tiga hari lagi," kerlingan genit ia layangkan pada Wonwoo. Sementara yang diberi kerlingan hanya bergeming seraya memicing tidak suka._

" _Ayo kawan-kawan, kalian keluar duluan!"_

 _Lelaki itu memberi isyarat kepada keempat kawannya untuk beranjak keluar lebih dulu dari rumah itu. Sementara dirinya masih sibuk memperhatikan sosok bermata rubah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam samurai—yang ia akui cukup menyeramkan untuk ukuran seorang anak SMA tingkat pertama._

' _Rupanya nyalinya boleh juga,' serunya dalam hati._

" _Baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon. Tiga hari lagi aku akan datang kemari untuk.." berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan mencolek dagunya, "Membawa si manis ini bersamaku."_

 _Sebuah remasan mesum pada bokong dapat Wonwoo rasakan begitu preman itu menyelesaikan deretan kalimatnya. Wonwoo marah, jijik, benci, sekaligus kesal bukan main. Namun ia berusaha menahannya mati-matian karena ia paham benar bahwa kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah._

 _Kalau Wonwoo mau, sesungguhnya bisa saja ia langsung menendang selangkangan si lelaki mesum kurang ajar tidak tahu sopan santun yang meremas bongkahan tipis pantatnya. Ya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap preman jalanan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya ketika ia digoda oleh mereka._

 _Namun untuk saat ini ia urungkan rencana anarkisnya tersebut._

 _Karena Wonwoo paham bahwa orang yang dihadapinya kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Bukan model preman ingusan yang biasa mangkal di pinggir jalan untuk memalaki atau menggoda orang-orang yang lewat._

 _Yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah sidikat gangster yang jauh lebih kejam dan berbahaya. Kalau sampai salah perhitungan, ia bisa mati konyol; dan tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mau hal itu terjadi._

' _Tidak. Aku belum mau mati. Aku berhak bahagia suatu hari nanti. Aku percaya bahwa Tuhan menggenggam seluruh mimpi-mimpiku dan akan mewujudkannya di saat yang bahkan tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya,' batinnya dalam kepiluan yang kian bergemeratak menjadi rangkaian melodi tak teratur di dalam dadanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengagumi wajah damai kekasihnya yang masih nyaman dalam tidurnya lamat-lamat. Seulas senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya. _Tampan,_ begitu katanya dalam hati. Ya, Kim Mingyu memang menggenggam _hampir_ seluruh definisi ketampanan yang begitu didamba oleh setiap pria maupun wanita yang pernah menyaksikan keelokan rupa sang _cassanova._

Perlahan-lahan ia bawa jemari kurusnya untuk menelusuri wajah sang _lothario;_ surai selembut sutranya, dahinya yang menawan, alisnya yang menukik tajam, kedua manik setajam elang yang masih terselubungi oleh kelopaknya, hidungnya yang lancip, dan labia lembutnya yang menggoda untuk dikecup.

Entah terhipnotis atau tersihir oleh angin apa, tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendaratkan kedua belahan bibirnya di atas labia sang kekasih yang masih terkatup rapat.

Rasanya begitu hangat dan lembut.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menyesapi setiap sensasi yang memacu adrenalinnya mengalir deras hingga buat jantungnya berpacu secepat angin, darahnya berdesir-desir bak pusaran air, dan napasnya memburu seakan baru dikejar hantu.

Lumatan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo itu terasa begitu manis dan segar di saat yang bersamaan. Semanis madu hutan hujan tropis dan sesegar tetesan embun di pagi hari.

Ia begitu menikmati kedua belahan kembar bibir Mingyu yang— _sekilas_ terasa seperti _tengah membalas ciumannya?_

 _Benar saja._

Begitu menggulung kelopak matanya, sepasang hazel setajam elang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuatnya seketika membeliak dan segera menarik diri dari lelaki yang tengah berbaring berhadapan dengannya.

Namun sebelum Wonwoo mampu membuat pergerakan apa pun, Mingyu kepalang memenjarakan tubuh Wonwoo dengan salah satu lengannya yang kukuh. Membuat empunya tak bisa berkutik sekaligus menjaga agar tautan di bibir keduanya tetap berpadu satu sama lain.

Mingyu melingkupi kedua hazel dengan kelopaknya hingga menutup sempurna, meraup labia sang kekasih dengan rakus, kemudian menyesapnya dengan begitu lembut, memagutnya dengan penuh perasaan, dan mencecap setiap sudutnya yang terasa begitu manis dengan penuh perhatian.

Setelah dirasa puas menyambangi bibir kekasihnya tersebut, Mingyu kembali membuka belahan matanya, memandangi kecintaan dalam hidupnya dalam-dalam tepat di obsidian kelamnya. Dahinya ia pertemukan dengan dahi yang lebih pendek, pucuk hidung keduanya saling beradu hingga mereka dapat merasakan embusan napas hangat satu sama lain.

Sebuah belaian hangat penuh kasih sayang terasa begitu lembut ketika menyapa lapisan epidermal pipi si manik rubah. Pelakunya tak lain adalah sebuah tangan besar milik sang flamboyan. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus kekasihnya dalam pelukan yang begitu dominatif dan mendaulat. Seolah langit akan segera runtuh apabila ia kehilangan eksistensi seseorang yang tengah berada di dalam kungkungan tubuh kekarnya.

"Sebentar saja. Tetaplah seperti ini.." bisiknya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

Kedua obisidan kelam Wonwoo hanya mengedip repetitif sebelum serabut neuron di kepalanya mengolah semua informasi yang ditangkap oleh kelima inderanya; sehingga perlahan, ia pun mulai memahami situasi yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

"Um.." hanya itu jawaban Wonwoo; disertai lengan kecilnya yang ikut merengkuh tubuh besar yang tengah mengungkungnya tersebut, mengelus punggung yang lebih tinggi dengan gerakan memutar untuk membuat empunya merasa nyaman.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar napas teratur diiringi oleh dengkuran halus yang bersumber dari nasal lelaki _kelebihan_ tinggi badan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sah Jeon Wonwoo tersebut.

Wonwoo pun merasakan selubung obsidian kembarnya perlahan-lahan memberat; dan serangan kantuk mulai menjalari seluruh syaraf di otaknya. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan hangat dan aroma maskulin yang melingkupi tubuhnya hingga membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman untuk ikut melalang buana menuju alam mimpinya.

Di dalam pelukan lelaki tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Carats Café**

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil tengah larut dalam lamunannya. Mempesiarkan pikirannya melalang jauh entah kemana. Jemari kecilnya diketuk-ketukkan di atas meja. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam digital yang melekat pada dinding Cafe; kemudian membuang napasnya keras-keras dan berakhir mengusak kasar surai _pink cotton candy-_ nya.

 _Sreeeetttt..._

Bunyi decitan dan derakan yang tidak nyaman untuk selaput pendengaran.

Dihasilkan oleh keempat kaki kursi yang ditarik paksa dari peraduannya kuat-kuat sehingga berfriksi dengan lantai kayu di bawahnya.

 _Bruuugghhh.._

Seorang lelaki bermanik kelewat sipit dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan tampak terengah; segera mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja mempekerjakan kedua tungkainya dengan begitu cepat sehingga penampilannya kini tampak sangat tidak representatif. Bahkan bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di sekitar dahi tersebut. Membuat kesan berantakan yang terbingkai di wajah tampannya terlihat begitu kentara.

"M-maafkan a-aku.. Jihoon-ah.." selorohnya di antara napas yang terputus-putus.

Si pemuda mungil merotasikan kelereng matanya, jengah. "Kau terlambat setengah jam, Tuan Kwon!" kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jihoon-ah, kau tahu kan kalau aku harus..," belum selesai merangkai kata, Jihoon _keburu_ menyelanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau harus bertemu dengan _client, meeting,_ presentasi, memilih _tender,_ dan lain sebagainya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah hafal di luar kepala," kali ini berkacak pinggang diiringi dengusan kesal yang malah terlihat imut di mata pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

" _Aigoo,_ Jihoonnie-ku merajuk rupanya? Ayolah, jangan seperti itu _chagy._ Aku kerja keras begini _kan_ untukmu juga. Untuk calon keluarga kecil kita sekaligus untuk calon anak kita kelak sayangku," Soonyoung—nama pemuda itu—mengedip genit sembari menyuguhkan jilatan erotis pada labia merah mudanya sendiri.

Jihoon memasang mimik jijik, "Eww, wajahmu terlihat menjijikan, Kwon Soonyoung!" _namun_ sejurus kemudian langsung mengubah ekspresinya dengan sebuah senyuman, _"Chagy,_ kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya dengan biner berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja sudah, sayangku. Hm, cukup sulit juga ternyata mengulik informasi mengenai kekasih sahabatmu itu. Dia memang salah satu taipan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis. Tapi.. reputasinya sebagai seorang _playboy_ kurasa tidak seburuk yang digembar-gemborkan oleh khalayak pada umumnya," Soonyoung berujar panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu?" guratan kebingungan tampak jelas di air muka tunangan Soonyoung tersebut.

"Mm, katamu kau khawatir dengan keadaan _sahabatmu_ yang akan segera menikah dengan taipan Kim itu kan? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa.."

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.."

"Nah, Jeon Wonwoo itu ya? _Well,_ menurut investigasi yang telah dilakukan oleh..."

" _Private investigator_ sewaanmu?" Jihoon menyela, _lagi-lagi._

"Hm, bukan _chagy._ Ini bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada agen rahasia Amerika. Kau tahu Choi Seungcheol, bukan? CEO _Seventeen House of Mode_ yang sangat terkenal itu. _Well,_ tempo hari aku baru saja berbincang dengannya tentang KMG," seulas seringai terpulas di antara cengiran Soonyoung.

"Hah, KMG siapa?" Jihoon bingung.

Soonyoung mendadak merengut, ia tampaknya berpikir bahwa serabut mielin di kepala kekasihnya itu mulai _soak_ dan tidak berfungsi. Mungkin akibat terlalu banyak makan _chiki,_ batinnya.

"KMG ya Kim Min Gyu. Aku buat inisial agar pembicaraan kita tetap aman _chagy._ Masalahnya ini tempat umum, kalau kau lupa. Siapa tahu di bawah meja Cafe ini terdapat alat penyadap yang dapat merekam pembicaraan kita. Oh, jangan lupakan tentang CCTV yang selalu mengintai gerak-gerik kita juga," Soonyoung mulai paranoid.

Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai tunangan Jihoon tersebut memang selalu waspada. Katakanlah Soonyoung memiliki tingkat kewaspadaan setara agen investigasi federal Amerika. Terlalu waspada hingga waspadanya menjadi keterlaluan; yang mana menurut Jihoon, Soonyoung malah tampak seperti seseorang dengan gangguan psikologis dengan istilah paranoid.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu.." Jihoon manggut-manggut. Neuron otaknya mulai terkoneksi satu-sama lain membentuk jalinan erat yang dialiri arus listrik. "Lalu apa hubungan Choi Seungcheol dengan KMG? Apakah dia itu orang dekatnya atau bagaimana? Cepat katakan _chagy,_ aku penasaran!" Jihoon bertanya memberondong.

Tidak sabar menanti jawaban sehingga tampak seperti anak usia lima tahun yang tengah merengek manja untuk meminta dibelikan permen kapas di arena komidi putar.

"Satu per satu _chagy_ , astaga! Kau cerewet sekali sih, seperti _ahjuma_ penjual ikan di pasar tradisional yang sedang promosi saja, ckckck," decakan Soonyoung berhasil menyulut murka kekasih mungilnya. Terbukti dengan kedua manik sipitnya yang kini mendelik sempurna disertai tatapan membunuh yang ia layangkan kepada Soonyoung.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Jangan katai aku cerewet atau kau takkan kuberi jatah selama sebulan!" Oke, Jihoon mulai berada dalam mode rubah betina bunting kurang pangan yang sedang berburu mencari mangsa. Galak dan sangat berbahaya.

Soonyoung nyengir getir sebagai respon, "Hehe, ampun _chagy._ Aku kan hanya bercanda," seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Makanya tidak usah basa-basi dan langsung ke intinya saja!" tukas Jihoon galak.

"Iya, iya maaf deh. Baiklah akan kuceritakan sekarang," dan Soonyoung pun mulai mendongengi Jihoon dengan kisah Kim Mingyu yang didapatkannya dari sumber _yang menurutnya_ terpercaya, Choi Seungcheol.

"Jadi begini _chagy,_ Seungcheol memiliki beberapa informasi mengenai KMG yang ia dapatkan dari penyelidikan _orang-orangnya_ sendiri..."

.

.

" _Kim Mingyu dulunya adalah sosok yang cukup religius ketika remaja. Setidaknya sampai sekolah menengah atas, ia masih rajin pergi ke gereja."_

" _Semua itu pengaruh kekasihnya yang memang selalu mengajak Mingyu untuk beribadah secara rutin ke gereja setiap akhir pekan di hari Minggu."_

" _Kekasih Mingyu itu sosok yang lembut, sopan, begitu halus tutur katanya, dan begitu baik budinya. Tapi ternyata di balik semua sifat malaikatnya itu—ia tak lebih dari sekadar iblis penipu."_

" _Menurut gosip yang beredar, Mingyu menjadi seperti sekarang ini karena kekasihnya yang sangat ia percayai berselingkuh. Bukan sekadar selingkuh kelas teri melainkan selingkuh sekaliber gigolo profesional."_

" _Kau tahu, kekasihnya yang rajin ke gereja itu pada suatu hari melakukan pesta seks dengan tujuh pria! Bayangkan! Dan ia ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk berat pada saat itu."_

" _Parahnya lagi, foto-fotonya ketika tengah bergumul dengan ketujuh pria itu tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan sampai juga ke ponsel kepala sekolah! Setelah itu dia dikeluarkan dan kabarnya pindah ke Amerika."_

" _Well, itu baru satu rumor. Masih ada dua rumor lagi yang tidak kalah menarik dari yang pertama."_

 _"Rumor kedua mengatakan bahwa kekasih Mingyu itu berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara laki-lakinya sendiri. Kabarnya mereka berdua melakukan seks dan tertangkap basah oleh Mingyu."_

" _Padahal Mingyu tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihnya barang sedikit pun. Berciuman bibir saja tidak! Bahkan untuk sekadar mencium pipi dan dahi saja bisa dihitung pakai jari! Mingyu benar-benar menjaga kesucian kekasihnya kala itu."_

" _Begitulah kedua rumor itu beredar di khalayak ramai..."_

" _Sementara rumor terakhir menyebutkan bahwa Kim Mingyu sangat membenci Appanya yang seorang player internasional. Dia merasa bahwa Appanya sama sekali tidak menghargai Eommanya karena berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita. Katanya, banyak orang yang datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban karena mengaku telah dihamili oleh Appa Mingyu."_

" _Tidak kuat menanggung beban karena stress berat dan depresi, Eomma Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri tepat ketika Mingyu selesai melaksanakan ujian akhirnya di sekolah menengah atas."_

" _Dengan alasan untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap sang Appa, Mingyu pun mengubah karakternya dari sosok religius menjadi berandalan pemain cinta seperti yang kita kenal sekarang."_

" _Entah rumor mana yang benar. Alih-alih player kelas kakap, sebenarnya Mingyu bisa menjadi sosok lover luar biasa jika tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman traumatik seperti itu."_

.

.

"Jadi, begitulah kisah mengenai _Philanderer_ tampan berinisial KMG itu, Jihoonnie _honey,"_ Soonyoung mengakhiri ceriteranya dengan sebuah tepukan tangan di depan dadanya.

Sementara Jihoon hanya bergeming seraya membatu di tempat duduknya. Kedua netra sipitnya mulai berkilat-kilat berhiaskan buliran kristal bening yang siap leleh kapan saja. Terbawa aura melankolis yang ditebarkan oleh kekasihnya kala menjabarkan kisah sang _Lothario._

"Astaga, Soonyoungie. Wonwoo benar-benar berhati mulia hiks," mulai tersedu lemah lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dulu ketika kami masih bersama di sekolah menengah yang sama selama enam tahun; dialah yang selalu membelaku ketika aku menjadi korban _bully._ Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku dan dengan gagah berani melawan para _bully_ di sekolahku hiks hiks."

 _Jadi, Jihoon sedih bukan karena kisah Kim Mingyu melainkan Jeon Wonwoo?_

Soonyoung menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menganak sungai di permukaan mulus pipi kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Dan sekarang Wonwoo yang notabene sarjana psikologi itu pun dengan sukarela menanggung nestapa hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka hati seorang KMG, benar begitu?"

Jihoon menggumam dan mengangguk sebagai respon. "Wonwoo memang seperti itu. Sejak dulu, ia memang paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain tersakiti. Sebagai ganti, ia akan menjadi perisai pelindung bagi orang-orang yang memerlukan pertolongannya; meskipun pada akhirnya—ia sendirilah yang akan menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti."

"Kau pernah cerita bahwa dia pernah membelamu mati-matian ketika kau di _-bully_ oleh preman sekolah dan berakhir dengan dia yang dipukuli sampai babak belur ketika pulang sekolah, benar?" Soonyoung menguraikan peristiwa masa lalu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kisah hidup kekasihnya tersebut.

"Um, Wonwoo adalah seorang _guardian angel._ Terlepas dari apa pun alasannya sehingga mau terlibat dalam permainan _playboy_ internasional sekaliber KMG. Aku yakin dia pasti hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi _kedua_ belah pihak yang melibatkannya dalam _permainan_ ini. Aku yakin dia punya alternatif pilihan yang takkan pernah kita duga sebelumnya."

Soonyoung mengangguk kalem, "Hm, aku yakin dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya terkait masalah ini, Jihoonnie," mengelus surai lembut tunangannya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Penthouse kediaman Kim Mingyu**

Melodi dentingan bel apartemen mengalun dengan begitu merdu pagi itu. Indikasi bahwa seseorang tengah menekan _lonceng_ elektrik yang tersemat apik di luar pintu apartemen sang _cassanova._

Wonwoo yang awalnya tengah membaca buku pun meninggalkan aktivitasnya untuk segera menyambangi pintu utama apartemen untuk melihat tamunya.

 _Cklek..._

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan balutan _jumper_ hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh pendeknya beserta _snapback_ warna senada yang melingkupi kepalanya.

Lelaki muda itu tengah menampilkan senyum lima jarinya kepada Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo _hyung,_ kiriman bunga hehehe," ujarnya disertai kekehan lucu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih Chan-ah," senyuman semanis gulali Wonwoo sukses membuat lelaki muda di hadapannya meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri, gugup. Pertanda bahwa empunya tengah menahan diri agar tidak melayang ke langit ketujuh karena mendapat hadiah senyum semanis kembang gula dari lelaki cantik di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu Lee Chan.

Seorang remaja berusia sembilan belas tahun yang telah lulus sekolah menengah atas setahun yang lalu. Ia masih belum mau mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dengan dalih _masih_ ingin menjadi pengantar bunga untuk _hyung_ cantik yang dikaguminya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Alasan yang cukup konyol memang._

Selama satu tahun terakhir ini, Lee Chanlah pengirim bunga khusus dari _Minghao Florist_ yang biasa mengantarkan bunga setiap hari Senin, Kamis, dan Minggu ke _penthouse_ Mingyu.

Bunga _baby's breath_ dikirimkan setiap hari Senin, mawar putih setiap hari Kamis, dan mawar biru setiap hari Minggu.

"Kau mau mampir minum teh dulu, Chan-ah?" tawaran Wonwoo bagaikan angin segar yang menyapa seluruh pori-pori wajah remaja sembilan belas tahun itu. Ciptakan percikan melodi semerdu kicauan murai di pagi hari dalam sel-sel kelabu di otaknya saat ini.

"Bolehkah _hyung?"_ binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari kedua biner sang pengantar bunga. Menguarkan aura ceria tiada tara seolah baru saja disuguhi hidangan lezat para dewa.

"Tentu saja. Bergabunglah di dalam bersama Mingyu," celetuk Wonwoo dengan santainya.

Air muka Lee Chan seketika bertranformasi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja. Berubah menjadi sedatar papan selancar yang biasa digunakan oleh para pecinta ombak untukmenerjang gulungan air laut yang datang berduyun-duyun.

"Tidak jadi deh _hyung,_ lain kali saja hehe. Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang," segera setelahnya; Lee Chan meluncur secepat kilat menuju lift untuk segera turun dari pucuk tertinggi apartemen milik Mingyu tersebut.

Melarikan diri jauh lebih baik daripada harus bertemu pandang dengan seseorang beraura mistis sekaligus menyeramkan macam Kim Mingyu. Begitu pikirnya.

"Sial, aku lupa kalau ini hari Mingyu, pantas saja si Minggu ada di rumah. Eh kebalik, maksudku ini hari Minggu, pantas saja si Mingyu itu mendekam di rumah ckckck," Lee Chan bergumam sendirian di dalam lift.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiriman bunga? Mawar biru? Lagi?" Mingyu bertanya di sela-sela kesibukannya menyesap teh herbal birunya di ruang tengah.

Mingyu sejatinya tidak heran karena Wonwoo _memang_ selalu mendapatkan kiriman bunga setiap hari Senin, Kamis, dan Minggu dari pemilik toko bunganya langsung, Xu Minghao—sebagai wujud rasa terima kasihnya kepada Wonwoo karena pernah menolongnya di masa lalu.

"Mm, hmm. Lee Chan kuajak minum teh bersama kita tapi tidak mau. Ya sudah," Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh kemudian menuju meja kristal lapis kalsedon di hadapan Mingyu untuk mengganti mawar putih yang hampir layu dengan mawar biru segar yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Oh.." respon Mingyu singkat, "Apa dia masih takut padaku?" tanyanya menerka.

Seulas senyum terpoles ayu di wajah Wonwoo, "Kurasa iya. Sepertinya dia masih trauma karena pernah dibentak dan dituduh pencuri olehmu ketika baru pertama kali ia datang kemari," menyamankan diri tepat di samping Mingyu; di atas sofa kulit lembut berwarna putih tulang dengan aksen gurat khas uliran kayu sebagai ornamennya.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah untuk itu. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa mengundang anak itu makan malam bersama, bagaimana?" Mingyu menyampaikan usulnya.

Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Ditariknya tengkuk Mingyu yang tengah lengah, lalu ia pertemukan belahan bibirnya untuk segera beradu dengan labia kekasihnya yang baru saja menikmati teh birunya; menciptakan sensasi hangat dan kenyal yang begitu terasa di bibirnya.

"Mmmhhh.. ahhhh." Lenguhan keduanya terdengar pada akhir tautan mereka.

"Terima kasih _chagy._ Lee Chan pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya," Wonwoo bersorak girang sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul menyaksikan tingkah kecintaan dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Ini yang paling Mingyu favoritkan dari Wonwoo.

Spontanitas beserta karakter tak terduganya yang begitu menakjubkan—seolah mengambil keseluruhan binar jiwanya hingga cahayanya meredup dan menghilang habis sepenuhnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia lihat di dalam jiwanya yang begitu gelap hanyalah sebuah pendar. Sebuah sinar yang memancar dari bintang kehidupannya yang paling terang bernama Jeon Wonwoo, sang pujaan hati.

 _Satu lagi fakta untuk diketahui._

Kim Mingyu memang tipikal pencemburu buta yang akan mencurigai siapa saja laki-laki yang berada dalam jangkauan radarnya. Selama itu berkaitan dengan sang pujaan hati maka Mingyu takkan memberi ampun.

 _Namun, hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi tiga orang._

Pertama, **Lee Chan,** sang pengantar bunga yang rutin mengirimkan buket bunga ke _penthouse-_ nya.

Kedua, **Xu Minghao,** pemilik _'Minghao Florist'_ yang notabene kawan akrab Wonwoo; karena pernah diselamatkan oleh si manik rubah ketika Minghao tengah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di area pemakaman tua yang biasa Wonwoo singgahi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah **Lee Jihoon,** selaku sahabat lama Wonwoo semenjak keduanya masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama; yang artinya, persahabatan keduanya telah terjalin selama hampir tiga belas tahun lamanya.

"Kau mau minum teh lagi? Kurasa yang ini sudah dingin," Mingyu memeriksa suhu teko kristalnya yang terasa senyap dan hambar. Sebagai pertanda bahwa muatan kalor di dalamnya telah berubah menjadi energi lain yang tak kasat mata.

Wonwoo mengangguk, " Tentu saja. Kurasa kue jahe buatanmu semalam masih enak. Bisa tolong bawakan kemari?" membelai dada bidang Mingyu yang berhasil membuat empunya merotasikan leher seraya mengatupkan kelopak matanya dengan ekspresi yang cukup erotis.

Menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut nan sensual dari kekasih manisnya.

"Jangan menggodaku. Ini masih pagi _sweetheart,"_ dan Mingyu pun beranjak dengan enggan dari sofanya seraya memunguti _tea-set_ yang terhampar rapi di hadapannya untuk ia bawa ke dapur.

Setelah Mingyu menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan, Wonwoo segera melucuti kartu ucapan yang masih tersemat manis di antara tangkai-tangkai mawar biru yang telah ia susun ke dalam vas bunga.

Dibukanya gulungan kecil yang menyertai kartu ucapan khas dari toko bunga Minghao untuk segera ia baca.

" _Rapat klandestin Masks. Sabtu sore, pekan depan, di markas. Ttd. Codename-X."_

Disimpannya baik-baik rangkaian silabel yang baru selesai ia baca di dalam direktori prefrontal otaknya, Wonwoo meremas kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah bola kecil lalu ia telan bulat-bulat. Kertas itu memang dirancang khusus terbuat dari bahan yang dapat dimakan sehingga aman bagi pencernaan.

Kertas itu pula yang menjadi sarana komunikasi antara Wonwoo beserta timnya. Sosok-sosok di balik topeng yang menjadi dalang utama keterlibatannya dengan taipan tampan yang resmi berstatus sebagai calon suaminya tersebut.

Mawar biru, setiap hari Minggu dengan sebuah gulungan kecil tersemat apik tanpa kentara di antara tangkai dan kartu ucapan dari sang pemilik toko. Begitu _halus_ dan mengecoh siapa saja yang tidak bermata jeli. Termasuk seorang Kim Mingyu.

Dan sesuai dengan filosofinya; mawar biru _—artinya sebuah misteri yang tersembunyi._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Senin, 26 September 2016**

 **04:45 PM**

 **.**

 **REVIEW FOR UPDATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini akhirnya chapter, soalnya kalo three-shoots nanti kagak jelas detailnya.**

 **Dan mungkin gak sampai delapan chapter (semoga).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Diurutin tanggal review ya?**

 **leezii, zahra9697, ontae, pizzagyu, Yeri960, soonshines, DevilPrince, 17MissCarat, mingyu, Arlequeen Kim, Gigi onta, Jeonwonyet, Nurul, Wonu nikah yuk, Beanienim, Ahnyona, meanieyou, heliumboy, guest, wanUKISS, tutihandayani, svtlovers, meanie 3, septhaca, bolang, Itsmevv, nisaditta, KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN, Miss Arachin, awmeanie, Gigi onta, dan alwaysmeanie.**

 **And those who followed and favorited.**


End file.
